


Side Effects

by CreativityFlow



Series: Peter Stark [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Over protective dad, Peter Stark - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Angst, post spider bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: "Just breathe, Pete, and tell this to me again. Because it sounded like you just said you were stuck to the ceiling? What, likeThe Thirteenth Year?""Well, I haven't thought of it like that, but yeah. A lot likeThe Thirteenth Year."





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a multichap to this series, and this just felt right. So, here is Peter desperately trying to hide his newfound superpowers from his dad, and then desperately trying to downplay them.

" _Young Sir_."

"Yeah, JARVIS?"

" _I'm calling your father._ "

Peter's eyes widened, and he dropped from the ceiling, landing on the floor with a soft _thud_. "What? Why?"

JARVIS didn't answer, and Peter could feel the judgement wafting over him in waves.

"Okay, okay, dumb question," he relented. "But you can't. I mean- he's on a business trip with SHIELD."

" _Your father has made it quite clear that if it regards your safety, he could and_ should _be contacted_."

"How does this regard my safety? This is perfectly safe," Peter argued.

" _Young Sir_ ," JARVIS started, sounding exasperated, " _you fell from the ceiling_."

And, well, he couldn't argue with that.

"Don't call him," Peter begged. "Let me do some research, run some tests. I don't want him to worry while he's supposed to be doing super secret hero stuff."

" _And just what kind of research and tests do you plan on conducting?_ " JARVIS asked.

"You know," Peter stuttered, "the... scientific kind."

" _Honestly, Young Sir, I expected more from you._ "

"Alright, JARVIS, I get enough sass from Dad, I don't need it from you, too," Peter said, sending a glare to the ceiling. "Look, I promise I'll tell Dad after he gets back. Just... give me until then. Give me some time to process this. Please?"

There was a pause. " _Your father will return in two days unless he sends word saying otherwise. You have until then_."

Peter sighed. "Thank you, JARVIS."

He grabbed the petri dish that held the strange spider that bit him, and made his way to the labs. He had two days. That was plenty of time for him to figure out what had happened to him.

//

Peter didn't do much research.

After climbing all over the tower and experimenting with his new reflexes and newfound strength, Peter found himself doodling in a notebook.

Before he knew it, he had designed a suit, and was messing around with the idea of creating some kind of web-like substance.

" _Your father will not approve_ ," JARVIS stated, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Come on, JARVIS, he'll love it. We can take down bad guys together, and go on missions." Peter spun on the stool he was sitting on and tapped the design for the web fluid. "It'll be like... father/son time times ten."

" _I wouldn't get your hopes up, Young Sir_ ," JARVIS warned.

Peter huffed. "He'll at least like the idea of designing the web fluid together. He can never resist science."

" _Your father will be returning in fifteen minutes_ ," JARVIS announced. " _I hope you didn't forget your promise, Young Sir._ "

With a sigh, Peter gathered his notebook and pencils and left the labs to go wait on the fifth floor, where he knew his dad and Dr. Banner would stop before going their separate ways.

He didn't wait long, and as soon as the elevator door opened, he was greeted by his dad arguing with someone one the phone.

"-Bird Brain, listen," Tony was saying, "just let me have your bow for one - no, two hours. I promise I won't break it again." Clint, then.

The archer must have made some snarky remark, because his dad rolled his eyes before hanging up without another word.

He spotted Peter and grinned before walking over, seeming to forget about his fellow 'science bro.' "Petey!" he shouted. "What's up?"

Peter felt his heart race a little, and choked on his words. "Oh, uh, you know," he shrugged. "Not much. Want to hang out?"

Tony beamed. "Sure, kid." Despite his casual words, his excitement was clear in his voice and facial expression.

Peter didn't blame him. Being able to venture out of the tower without disguises was still a strange and exciting experience.

"JARVIS, how's my schedule?" Tony asked, and Peter paled.

" _Actually, Sir, I'm afraid the young sir has a previous engagement,_ " the AI reported.

"No I don't," Peter argued. "I cancelled it."

"Awe, Pete, cancelling plans just to hang with your old man?" Tony teased.

" _He did not_."

"Yes, I did."

" _Young sir-_ "

"Dad, I think JARVIS is glitching," Peter said.

Dr. Banner, who was still in the room, stopped and stared at him.

"JARVIS doesn't glitch," Tony reminded. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" he denied. "JARVIS has just been acting really weird lately, is all."

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Dr. Banner slip out. His father took note of his departure as well, and motioned for Peter to sit. Grudgingly, he did.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked. "Girl trouble? School trouble? Is it Osborne's kid?"

"What? No, of course not." Peter shook his head and wished he had something to tinker with. "It's just, well... do you remember the field trip last week? And Mr. Osborne took us into one of the higher level labs?"

Tony pursed his lips. "Peter, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" he denied. "I mean, I didn't do anything, it's just- well, I'm not really entirely sure what happened. Something bit me, a spider, and now I-"

"You were bitten by a spider?" Tony nearly yelped, and then he was kneeling in front of his son, feeling his forehead, running his hands up and down Peter's arms, checking the dilation of his eyes. "Are you feeling okay? Do you know what kind it was- is it poisonous?"

Peter gently pushed his dad away, trying not to laugh. "No, Dad, I'm fine. It's just, well, I think the spider may have been a test subject? Or something? Anyway, something's... different."

Tony stilled. "Are you saying you were bitten by a lab rat?" he asked.

"Well, a lab _spider_ ," Peter corrected, "but... yes."

"And you didn't _tell_ anyone?" Tony demanded. "Peter Stark, did I or did I not raise you in a lab setting? You of all people should know lab safety rules!"

"But Dad-"

"You should have told me immediately," he continued. "Is this what JARVIS meant? Were you trying to avoid telling me?"

"Only because I knew you'd freak out," Peter said. "And, anyway, I've been researching this all weekend, kind of. I was hoping you'd help me run some tests?"

"Oh, we're running tests," Tony nodded, pulling Peter to his feet. "First, we're testing to make sure you're okay and aren't dying. Then, we're testing Osborne's lawyers, because I'm suing that guy for everything he's got."

"Dad!" Peter dug his heels, and, _whoa_. He's never been able to do that before. His father blinked as well, obviously not expecting the sudden strength. "Listen, I don't even know if the spider is Mr. Osborne's fault. It could have just been some freak thing, or, I don't know, anything." 

Although, when Peter thought about it, the girls were definitely fussing over something on the field trip - they had sounded worried, but Peter and Harry were too busy playing 'woe is me' to pay too much attention. 

"Dad, can't we just... not tell anyone?" he begged. "You know, keep it in-house? People are still stalking us to get pictures of me, the last thing we need is another wave of the press."

Tony bit his lip. He ran his fingers through his hair, and opened his mouth a few times without really saying anything. "Fine," he finally sighed, but still looked like he wanted to march over to OsCorp and threaten Harry's dad. "But we're telling Bruce, and you're going to kept under surveillance. The moment you start feeling sick, you tell me, got it?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, Dad, promise. The moment something weird happens."

Miraculously, JARVIS didn't say a word.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter can't get away with anything with JARVIS looking over his shoulder all the time.   
> Also, I updated the tags, so you may want to check those out just to be safe.

Peter paced his room, his hair sticking up at odd angles, and heavy bags under his eyes.

"I have to tell him, JARVIS," he muttered, almost too low for the AI to even hear him. "Bruce has already spotted changes in my DNA. If Dad finds out before I work up the nerve to tell him, he's going to kill me."

JARVIS was silent, and Peter sighed.

"He's all ready stressed over SHIELD, and Iron Man, and everything else. I can't add something to his list of worries. Maybe I should hold off on telling him for just a little bit longer."

Again, JARVIS didn't say a word.

With a groan, Peter collapsed onto his bed. The heels of his palms rubbed at his eyes, and he let the silence of the room wash over him before he spoke again.

"JARVIS," he said, "what am I supposed to do?"

" _I believe your father would prefer to hear the news from you, Young Sir._ "

"I knew you were gonna say that," Peter mumbled, but didn't make any move to sit up. 

He's worried how his dad will take the news. Tony really was stressed, over more than just his superhero job. Ever since Peter's ID came out, they've been stopped by paparazzi every time they've tried to go out. It's been months since the attack on New York, but it seemed as if the only thing the paps care about is the Stark Men. Even while she's away on business, Pepper's been working herself thin, trying to give the media enough information to keep them off their backs, while still keeping their lives private. Tony has done several interviews and released a statement or two in hopes of getting people to settle down. 

And now, the spider bite. They had immediately ruled out the spider being poisonous, but Bruce and Tony were still running test, trying to figure out everything they could from the mysterious spider. They suspected radiation, but couldn't prove it. Peter's notebook with his own notes and abilities was hidden under his mattress - an extremely boring and obvious hiding place, his dad would never even dream of looking there. 

"Okay," Peter said, sitting up and resuming his pacing. "I'll tell Dad at dinner. It's just us two tonight , anyway, so I won't have to worry about anyone else."

" _Are you sure you won't chicken out this time, young sir?_ " JARVIS asked, and Peter gasped.

"How dare you, JARVIS, I did not chicken out last time. I was- I was going to tell him on our walk that you prevented us from going on," he accused, his voice overly offended. "But I am going to tell him. I have to."

" _Indeed_."

Peter huffed, deciding that an artificial intelligence was not the best conversation partner, especially when he needed serious advice.

But really, who else was there to go to? Pepper would freak out the moment he would try to explain, and would most likely go to his Dad before he could, even if she was on the other side of the country. Uncle Rhodey would be nice to talk to, but his knowledge in science was limited, and he wasn't exactly up to date with the whole spider bite thing.

"Maybe I should just tell Dad now," he whispered. "JARVIS?"

" _He's in the workshop, Young Sir_."

"...Thanks."

He got all the way to the elevator before he stopped. His finger hovered over the button, and he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. And then, before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed the button and stepped on the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

The music was deafening when the doors opened again, and JARVIS shut it off completely for him.

Tony looked up from the newest Iron Man suit with furrowed brows. When he spotted Peter, an uneasy grin grew on his face.

"Pete!" he called. "How ya doin' kid? Feeling okay? Banner said he wanted to run more tests."

"Um, yeah," Peter said, trailing his fingers over the equipment his dad had left out on the workbench. "Hey, Dad... about that-"

"Have you been feeling okay?" his dad demanded, placing his hand on Peter's forehead. "You know, you feel a little warm. I really think we need to call a doctor, or at least figure out what the hell Osborne was doing with a weird spider."

"No, Dad, listen," Peter stopped him, pushing his hand away. "I need to tell you something, but I really don't- I mean, it's really hard to explain. But something happened, when the spider bit me-"

"I knew it!"

"Dad." Peter glared until Tony had the nerve to look sheepish. "Anyway, so when the spider bit me, at first nothing happened, you know? I mean, it kind of hurt, and I was dizzy for a bit, but nothing major. But then we came home, and you went on that business trip, and I was doing my homework, and then my pencil was, like, sticking to my hand? And next thing I know, I'm stuck to the wall, and then I was on the ceiling, and JARVIS said-"

"Peter, Peter, hey," his dad called. His voice was soft, nearly a whisper, and he cupped Peter's face like he was afraid of spooking him. "Just breathe, Pete, and tell this to me again. Because it sounded like you just said you were stuck to the ceiling? What, like _The Thirteenth Year_?"

Peter barked out a laugh. "Well, I haven't thought of it like that, but yeah. A lot like _The Thirteenth Year._ "

"So- so you're saying, that some spider bit you, and now you stick to walls," Tony clarified. 

"And I have insanely good reflexes. Like, I did a backflip earlier just because," Peter continued. "And I'm really strong. You know that weight set you got Dr. Banner as a joke? Well I was messing around, and I can _lift_ , Dad."

"You can- you can _what_?" Tony shook his head. "Nevermind. We can deal with that later. But we need to get you back to the labs. Banner said he thought there was something weird, but we never dreamed... Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine," Peter assured. "Really, it's like nothing's changed."

"Yeah, you're right," Tony shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Nothing except you can climb walls and lift custom weights designed for the Hulk. No problem."

"Okay, well, when you put it like that, it definitely sounds like there's a problem," Peter gave in with a sigh. "But listen, I've been thinking... I started drawing up some plans for some gadgets, and I have this really cool idea. What if we-"

"Peter, please," Tony stopped him, pulling his son in for a hug. "Just slow down, kid. You've already scared me enough today. Whatever you have planned, wait for Pepper to come back so she can talk you out of it."

Peter didn't say anything as he hugged his father back tightly. He supposed it could wait. 

But he wasn't letting it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Pepper comes in to deal with the boys and their mess.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me if I would follow along with the movies, and the answer is I have no freaking clue. This is an AU, and right now, I'm just kind of writing whatever plotline pops up in my head, so I guess we'll see how it goes, and go from there.
> 
> Also, wow, I did not expect to have all three parts up within three days. I guess when inspiration strikes, it really strikes hard.

Tony can't understand how Peter is so calm about it. 

The kid climbed the wall like nothing, and when Bruce set a fifty pound weight in front of him, Peter lifted it _with his pinky_. He didn't freak out when they again considered the possibility of the spider being radioactive, and claimed he had already been considering it since day one.

Tony felt like he was going to be sick.

He should have _done_ something. Maybe if he hadn't been arguing with Osborne, or even skipped the field trip all together. This was his _son_. If he couldn't even protect his own kid, how could he expect himself to save anyone else?

"Hey, Dad, you okay?" Peter asked. He was sitting on a steel table, shirtless. Bruce had him strapped to a heart monitor, and other than moving his arms around a bit, the teenager looked comfortable. 

"I'm fine, Pete," Tony assured him, but as soon as Peter looked away, his face crumbled. 

"So, I was thinking," Peter started. "Since I can climb walls, and I'm basically a human-spider hybrid thing, what if I had webs?"

"Webs?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up from his notepad. "Are you telling me you have another ability that you haven't told us about?"

Tony's breath hitched, and he didn't relax until Peter shook his head.

"No, but wouldn't it be cool?" he gushed. "While you guys were gone, I was doing my own research-"

" _He was stalling_ ," JARVIS translated.

"-and I got to thinking, I can't have spider powers and not have some kind of web stuff, right? So I designed these web shooters, and I have this idea for a web fluid-"

"No," Tony stopped him, raising his hand. "No, Peter, absolutely not. You are not- you can't- no."

Peter furrowed his brow. "I thought you were cool with this."

"You think I'm cool with this?" Tony asked, his voice rising involuntarily. "I'm not 'cool' with this, Peter. How is a parent supposed to be 'cool' when their kid gets bitten by a radioactive spider?"

Bruce looked between them, and vaguely motioned towards the door. "I'm gonna, uh... go." The scientist wasted no time scurrying out, and Tony waited for the door to shut before he stepped towards his son.

"Why did you feel the need to keep this from me?" he demanded. "If JARVIS hadn't have made you, would you have even told me you had been bitten?"

"Yes, Dad, of course," Peter said, his eyes wide. "I wouldn't have been able to hide it from you even if I wanted to."

Tony ran his hand down his face, and sighed. 

"Dad," Peter called, "I'm okay. Dr. Banner said everything was fine. I might even have an enhanced healing factor, so really, I'm better than okay."

"I don't like it," Tony said. "Rhodey won't like it. Pepper's gonna have a fit."

Peter winced. "I hadn't even thought about Pepper. God, I'm going to be grounded for a month. And Mr. Osborne- I'm honestly surprised he hasn't gotten a visit from Iron Man yet."

"I think it'll be best if we keep this between us," Tony sighed. "We kept you a secret for fifteen years, we can surely keep this little development from getting out."

"When you say between us-"

"I'm telling Pepper."

Peter pouted. "Of course you are."

//

He waited until after Pepper returned from her board meeting and had a glass of her favorite wine in hand before Tony lead her to their personal lounge. He explained everything to her, sparing no details, and speaking quickly before she could blow up on him.

"What do you mean Peter has superpowers?" she demanded after it was clear that Tony was finished.

"I mean the kid prefers climbing on the ceiling instead walking." He took a swig of his own wine, and buried his head in his hands. "After all these years, doing everything I could to keep him safe. He wasn't even going to tell me. He said he was going to, but JARVIS had to force him into it. He couldn't even tell me he was bitten by a _radioactive spider_. What kind of father does that make me?"

Pepper gently took the wine glass from him and set it on the table they were sitting at. "Come on, Tony, you know he didn't mean it like that. You're a good dad."

"A good dad wouldn't have let this happen," Tony mumbled into his hands. 

"And what exactly could you have done differently to prevent this, huh?" Pepper asked. "Stopped him from going on that field trip? Homeschooled him? There's nothing you could have done."

Tony seemed to actually think before he answered. "Maybe it's not too late for homeschooling."

"Oh, for the love of- Tony!"

"He wants to be a superhero," he said. "He hasn't said it, but I can see it in his eyes. He's talking about building some kind of web shooter, and he's getting these ideas."

"Can you blame him?" Pepper asked. "Ever since you created the suit, he's been idolizing you even more than he did before. He's wanted to help you since he was eleven and you came home with the idea to save the world."

"Great," Tony griped, reaching for the wine bottle. "So it _is_ my fault."

The redhead glared as she snatched the bottle away from him. "Stop that. You can't blame yourself for this. Peter would have found a way eventually. He's your son, after all."

"You're not helping." He huffed, and closed his eyes. "After what happened with Loki and the Chitauri... I can't even imagine him going out there."

"Oh, Tony." Pepper ran her fingers through Tony's hair and smiled softly. "You said he has a healing factor, and something about a sixth sense. That's good, Tony. It means he'll be safe, no matter what he does."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you're honestly okay with this?" he asked. "You're completely fine with Peter have spider powers and him wanting to go out and be a superhero."

"Oh, god no," she denied. "I don't want it to happen anymore than you. But knowing Peter, he'll do it anyway. He's probably in the labs right now, working on a costume or something else."

"Actually, he's in his room, hiding from you," he confessed. 

"Figures." With a sigh, Pepper patted Tony's leg before standing up. "Have you grounded him yet?"

"Worse." He gave a half hearted smirk, "I told him you would ground him."

She gave him a flat stare before shaking her head leaving.

Tony stared after her until she reached the elevator, then his gaze turned back to the wine. He thought of his son, probably hanging from his bedroom ceiling. Pepper would probably take away his lab privileges for at least two weeks. Peter would whine and pout for one week before Tony would more than likely give in, like he had several times before. 

With a huff, he stood from his seat and grabbed the leftover wine. He poured it down the sink and left without glancing back.

If his son really was going to insist on being a hero, then Tony would make sure his boy was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is that? Is that a hint at.... the Iron Spider??   
> Don't forget to subscribe to the series ;) (Wow, I've been hanging out with my vlogging sister too much)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
